The Engineer Interference
by peppybigbang
Summary: Howard and Sheldon never have got along and all his friends tease him but all hell breaks if someone else hurts him.
1. Chapter 1

**The Interference engineer **

**Summary: - Howard and Sheldon have never got on that well and the guys tease him that he was the only one without a doctors degree, but no one else messes with him...ever!**

**Chapter 1:- **

"Oh big mistake kid, big mistake! Oh no are you trapped there." The first bully mocked Howard mercilessly and poked him with his finger against the alley wall. Poor Howard was trying his best to look threatening, but the more he tried the more horrified he looked which of course the bullies loved that! Why did he act like such a child in front of these creeps he was an adult now not in damn high school. But he didn't try and fight back and he got beaten up in that alley way he could never fight all of them anyway there were four of them.

Howard walked towards his house with great difficulty; his ma should be sleeping by now, so that shouldn't be a problem. Her huge voice would take away the dangerous game, she would tell his friends and that would be that. Mind you would his friends really care...they always teased him about not being a doctor of science like them he was just a stupid engineer with a degree who worked at the same place they did...it hurt all the teasing and the emotional pain he knew they were joking...but it still hurt...would they try and stick up for him...or would they cast him out in the cold?

Howard could hear his ma snoring and sighed thanking his lucky stars, not even the loudest noise in the whole world could awaken his ma, and she sounded like a chainsaw...proberly even louder.

Going upstairs to his room he got into his pyjamas, planning to wear his long sleeved turtleneck to hide as much bruises as he could and sneak a little of his mamas perfume on...lying down under the covers he hugged his pillows tightly sobbing into them as quietly as he could. Finally crying himself to sleep still hugging his pillows.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:-

The next day Howard stormed back into Leonards and Howard's apartment, maybe it took more than his ma's favourite perfume to comfort him now he was older. He had to wear her MAKEUP so no one could see his bruises and he was far from happy about it. Who ever heard of a straight man wearing makeup when he was a child it was an exception before his dad yelled at him that is (he was really young) he had cried for days.

He walked straight past the Xbox and the TV rushing into Leonards room slamming the door very hard behind him shocking both Leonard and Sheldon who was following closely behind him, not only had Howard managed to piss off their boss that badly he yelled at him he had annoyed an important guest at the work place.

"What the hell is all this noise?!" Penny had come though the open door and glared at the two boys insisting on an answer that very moment they had woken her up and she was not happy, they better have cookies in the cupboards for this. Wakadoodle (Sheldon) was shaking now

Raj came in very panicked looking at everyone, Leonard looked at him and pointed behind at his bedroom, Raj got the message and rushed past and also went in his friend's bedroom to see what was wrong with his best friend, he wasn't really acting like himself at all today. A few hours later Raj came back out gaining everyone's attention yet again.

"Guys, you might want to listen to this..." Raj looked very guilty like he blamed himself for something; everyone went inside Leonard's bedroom, and gasped at the sight, freezing on the spot. There was Howard was sat on Leonard's bed without a shirt, he had bruises on his back welts and cuts on his chest and stomach a shiner and a cut lip, there was visible make up on his face as well very pale looking makeup to hide all the physical in injuries. How had they not noticed how much pain there friend was in what kind of friends were they!?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

Howard took one look at Raj's devastated face and Leonard confusion and burst into tears, Sheldon sat next to him and was about to speak when shockingly Howard turned and hugged Sheldon tightly gripping his shirt and burying his head in Sheldon's shirt. But even more shockingly Sheldon allowed him to and even hugged him back for comfort.  
Everyone was shocked when Howard told them what happened, his old high school bullies were starting on him again, the meanest bullies in the school...and there friend had almost got beaten to death, and the assholes had gone too far, Leonard swore he saw Sheldon's ears start to steam, and Raj and Penny had tears in their eyes.

"Why didn't you include us?" asked Sheldon genially confused and upset for Howard.

"Y-y-you A-a-l-w-ways m-mak-ke (sob) fu-un off me t-to (sob) i-i though y-you w-w-w-wouldnt-t (sob) care-re (louder sob)"

"Why! Why would you think that?" Penny screams and Howard grimaces with tears all over his cheeks very embarrassed, he looked away as he answered burying his head in Sheldon's flash shirt again.

"y-you a-alw-ways make fu-un of the fact I-I a-am not-t a doc-doctor just an engineer-r"

Leonard face looked horrified as his brain suddenly clicked at what his friend was trying to say "y-you thought, because we tease you we would...throw you away..."

Ok, that was it Penny burst into fits of tears, Leonard and Raj sat on the end at the end of the bed with their hands covering their face trying not to cry themselves, but Sheldon just looked at Howard head in chest area of his shirt and thought for a moment, then clearing his throat he spoke the kindest words he had ever said to Howard.

"Even though we have an insufficiency of cufuddling you because I assure you that because we are your surrogate family we do not mean to offend you, yet joke with you. I assure you the culprits will be dealt with by the police in an indeed not polite way...would you like a hot beverage? I don't even know why I am asking though it is not optional."

Translation: I know we seem mean sometimes with what we say to each other, even if we are just joking, but we do care about each other a lot. And you don't really have a choice about the tea because I know it will make you feel better.

With that Sheldon goes to the kitchen shutting the door quietly behind him, Howard stares at the door with his mouth open slightly dazed at what Sheldon had just tried to say, Leonard had both of his eyebrows raised and Raj had tears streaming down his cheeks now trying to wipe them away, and Penny had her mouth wide open jaw almost touching the floor...

"Well, who knew Wakadoodle had that in him (Penny)"


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, peppybigbang again. Right now it is like...1:40 in the morning and I am just basically not tired, I guess a lot has happened lately like my best friend is now coming to taekwondo with me on a Monday and Sunday. I moved out of the house I was born in leaving mum behind to carry on with my own life and am now doing shared living...and I am just led in my bed in my cookie monster onesy (I love my cookies) and writing a story after all these years of wanting to be an author...how about that. Anyway I am enjoying writing this story and hope you enjoy chapter 4.

Chapter 4-

"Hey Howard, I'm curious how Raj managed to take you shirt off..."

Howard almost spit out his tea, he was now sat on the settee next to Sheldon on "his spot" penny had gone back to her apartment to sleep since she was almost collapsing out of exhaustion and Raj was happily munching on Leonards cookies (after a few minutes fighting with Penny who had ate most of them) then fell asleep as well snoring and muttering in his sleep everything had calmed down a lot now and was almost back to normal...almost.

"Um...well...I wanted to show him my muscles and..."

"It's ok Howard I am not going to make fun of you...I feel guilty I upset you so much"

"Don't feel guilty...I was just upset your my friends I love you all. Anyway (he sighs) Raj came in to your room, he was very concerned, he tried to ask me what was wrong and I wouldn't tell him, so he did them goddamn puppy eyes on me...there worse than yours and mine put together (Leonard bites his lip so he does not laugh and upset his friend again) and I told him...everything...he looked devastated like he had put all of the blame on himself, then he asked if he could look at my bruises...I refused you know what I am like with stuff like that (Leonard nodded yes he knew how self-conscious Howard could be especially with people he didn't know) yeah well, he tackled me and pulled my shirt of...it was like he had turned into Flash himself how fast he did it!"

"So when he saw the bruises you just accepted it when we came in?"

"Pretty much, but I gave him a good lecture first...what man takes off another man's shirt"

"Raj"

"Ok. You have a point there"

Suddenly Raj jerks in his sleep muttering about cookies, and cuddles a cookie in his hand. Howard and Leonard burst out laughing; while Sheldon just shakes his head hiding a small smile and excuses himself...he was tired and wanted to go to bed.

Leonard invited Howard to stay over as well because it had gotten late and dark now. He made him a nice comfy nest on the settee then covered Raj up with his old 101 Dalmatians blanket. His dad got him it because they had both gotten into the movie it was a bonding father and son think.

"Night Howard"

"Night Leonard"

Howard was dropping asleep as a thought came to him Sheldon was a great friend today, he didn't even complain about missing his precious Halo night...maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Going to start some chapters on how Raj, Leonard and Sheldon met individually, because they met Howard individually didn't they? Then maybe say in a chapter who exactly Howard bullies are and why they are bullying poor Howard)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

(When Raj met Howard)

An eleven year old stared though the high school gates watching everyone play without a care not realizing a new kid was being left behind in their games, he did not want to go in there by himself but his ma was way too sick to be outside today. He was three years too young to go to high school, he wanted to be with ma and look after her not study some easy crap teachers had stapled together. Everyone was so much bigger than him and he was scared.

"No mother! I don't wanna go in there again! Everyone's two mean!" ok now Howard was scared a kid who actually looked his age was scared as well, clinging onto his mums dress. He was different from the other kids though he was a different colour and wore different clothes...Indian style clothes...he was an Indian! Howard smiled as he remember a trip he went on a couple of years ago his ma made him dress in Indian clothes...he did look good; all the hot ladies were looking at him.

"Honey its ok; come on now I have to take you sister to kindergarten baba."

"Mother!" now the kid was having a bit of a temper tantrum, Howard took pity he knew how he felt he would proberly be doing this right now if his ma was hear...she'd be stroking his hair...and saying she loved him and it was going to be ok he'd see...Howard thought for a minute.

'I won't be alone if I take him with me, and I would have my first friend and he wouldn't be as scared either...ok, be brave now Howard'

Howard made his way cautiously to the Indian boy and his mother, taking a deep breath he said

"It's my first day; can you walk in with me?"

The kid forgot to pull on his mothers dress for a while; he looked at Howard with the deepest brown puppy eyes in the world, Howard actually felt himself melting at how adorable that face looked.

"It's only my second day...maybe...um; walking in together will be a lot less scary?"

"Yeah sure what's your name?"

"I'll call you Raj I'm Howard!"

Howard smiled and his mother watched the children go in together with a big smile on her face, the baby gurgled happily playing his her mummy's cardigan.

"They will be the very best of friends" the mother smiled.

To be continued..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Closer than close

Raj and Howard got closer and closer as time went on in fact they were inseparable, they ate together, played together, talked all the time and even went to each other's houses from time to time- their parents even made friends!

There was only one flaw in their friendship and that was thanks to the four bullies in high school, they were racist and didn't like them hanging out and they didn't hold back with saying so either. They believed the whites were better than the blacks and Howard hated that Raj was a person as well and he deserved to be treated as equals the olden days were over now, it's time they got over themselves! But Howard made the mistake of telling them that and they had been his number one hit list because he was the only kid to stick up for the only black kid in high school.

"Raj is a person and my best friend! So back off!"

They tied him naked to a lamppost overnight, they beat him black and blue, and they even put nuts in his sandwiches when they knew he was allergic, which ended up with him choking of course...Raj was going to kill them because he knew how life threatening this was he had to have five teachers restrain him, they did all sorts of unspeakable but imaginative things to Howard. Raj even had to shield him once and try and get his pants down from a telephone pole, it took thirteen tries with the damn stick and the sick kids watching and laughing did nothing to help poor Howard embarrassment his face was deeper than a tomato the whole time.

The teachers didn't care Raj tried getting Howard to say something he said a speech in class everyone laughed at him...even his teacher, Howard felt tears in his eyes and ran out of the classroom and the school as fast as he could, Howard ma who had turned into "mama bear" had to have a restrainment order the next day since she gave the same teacher who laughed a black eye and tried to strangle him.

"Bullies are cowards! And one day karma will come, and bite you in the ass!"

The bullies were Jeffery, James, Ally and Ronald, all male and very strong boxers, the problem was they used it for the wrong purpose and they had no kindness in their hearts, so they were using a defence martial art for their own gain, which means they are not good fighters just jerks with hard punches.

Raj was always there for him when he fell, they joked about it to feel better, and realized how much they loved each other Howard taught Raj how to speak French, Mandarin, Russian, Persian and Arabic...he liked speaking languages so he could communicate with chicks everywhere, yeah they were always trying to get girls like typical boys but the only problem with that was...Well, Raj just couldn't talk around woman Howard even tried standing on his foot nothing worked-Howard thought maybe Raj was just shy and would grow out of it they were only thirteen, for now Howard would speak for him because that's what best friends did!


	7. Chapter 7

(The day Leonard and Sheldon met Raj and Howard)

Years later Howard got an engineering masters degree he was beyond thrilled but not as thrilled when he saw Raj he literally pounced on him in greeting making everyone stare and whisper, but neither of them gave a damn they were just so glad to see each other, they'd never lost contact but they had to talk on facebook and twitter for a year because they went to different universities. His dad had left him and his mum Howard remembered screaming to his dad that he hated him and he still did, but he secretly hated himself as well because he blamed himself for him leaving, a sixteen year old should be able to fight and defend himself, and because he was weak he lost someone who he thought would always love him no matter what. The saddest thing was the last thing his dad told him before he said he hated him was...

"Even your mum gave that teacher a black eye for you...you are such a retard letting yourself get bullied like that." Howard cried for months.

Now Howard had so many boxes for work it was unreal, he definitely needed help and Raj got some friends he had made in the working area, they was Kripkee, Leslie, Alex and Leonard, and both Raj and Howard where very keen on this Leonard. He spoke klingon, he loved Halo...he had an Xbox he even moved out of his parents house, ok. Howard loved this guy.

Leonard even invited him to his apartment but fair enough Leonard was right about him not being ready for him, he was so weird, and Howard knew weird hell he had a mum to prove that. But Howard warmed up to him; at least he found his jokes good he was the funny one. Soon after him and Raj just hanged out with Leonard and Sheldon. They played halo had take out Howard even beat Leonard at a staring contest life was good. It didn't take him long to figure out Leonard had asthma, and Sheldon definitely had OCD no question along with some kind of germ phobia, he thought of there personalities in just a few days.

Leonard: - Leader, patient as hell with Sheldon has huge crush on Penny

Sheldon: - Crazy, insane, wacky, but has a heart of gold

Raj: - Best friend since childhood kind and sensitive


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:-

The first thing Howard saw when he woke up was Raj making his special Indian breakfast, he only ever did it to cheer up Howard and it always worked, and it always smelt so good. Howard licked his lips and grinned immediately he frigging staving.

"Raj?"

Raj smiles at Howard and nods to tell him it's almost ready, when was the last time he ate, Howard didn't remember did it really matter...did he really matter.

'Oh God what's wrong with me...why am I thinking all this...is this normal?' Howard thinks to himself.

Raj came over with the breakfast tray and sat next to Howard setting the tray on the table slipping an arm around Howard's shoulders as gently as he could.

"You ok now?"

"Yeah, still just a little shook up I guess"

Howard ate a little quickly for Raj's taste he liked cooking and he like Howard eating it, but it was like he was starving or something he was already skinny so he couldn't be on a diet could he? Howard shuffled closer to Raj and laid his head on his shoulder trying to relax as he ate he felt strangely on edge and needed some physical contact. He felt a little sick as well but hungry at the same time, how?

Suddenly his heart started to go faster...a lot faster, oh my god...Jesus was he having a heart attack, Raj noticed something was wrong and was going to run and get Leonard but Howard grabbed hold of his hand and squeezed it in a panic like a wife does with her husband then screams "YOU DID THIS TO ME!" Howards breathing was getting faster and faster and then Raj panics.

"LEONARD! Sheldon!"

After a few minutes banging was heard in each room and both men burst out and ran over to the settee Leonard was confused and panicked when he caught sight of Howards breathing and tried to grab the phone an ambulance, but Sheldon stopped him calmly and sat next to Howard holding onto his knee he clearly stated in a very calm and collective by kind.

"Do not worry Howard, it's just a panic attack...you will be in shock over what's happened and you body is responding to your panicked self, that's all you'll have a case of Anxiety. I am here and I am calm and I need you to be calm as well ok?"

Howard whimpered slightly but was glad his friends where here and he was not having a heart attack and tried to breath slowly hand tight sweat poured down his face and hands, it took a while but he got there eventually after a few minutes. Sheldon then took charge again and gave out orders quietly.

"Leonard, go get a glass of water please, Raj ring a doctor." Both did as they were told usually they would all argue at each other but Sheldon had actually truly took control and they didn't want to panic there friend anymore this attack was scary enough.

The doctor came very soon after he asked them all a list of questions; he seemed concerned which worried everyone. He was pleased Sheldon took over and figured out what to do because if it got any worse he would have been unconscious no doubt about it. And he had anxiety and depression thanks to the attack. The guys would have to keep a closer eye on him from now on that's for sure.


	9. Chapter 9

**I am sorry to the people who are not Raj/Howard slash fans, personally i love Bernadette but Raj is seriously in the closet so...I want to turn this to a raj/Howard slash penny/Leonard slash and Howard/Sheldon friendship. Comments needed and liked thank you x**

Chapter 9:-

That very afternoon Sheldon made sure Howard called the police after the doctor had gone, Penny stayed with them making sure she helped her friends as best as she could. She was just as upset and wanted all of the creeps who dared hurt Howard and any of her friends behind bars no question about it.

After Howard called the police he was very nervous so the gang stuck together the furniture and shared the settee and chair together with a warm blanket watching a film, Raj cuddled up to him on the settee, Howard Lay his head on his best friends shoulder, not really bothered how gay it looked they were all friends, while Sheldon (of course) insisted on having his spot and sat up straight, Leonard sat on the chair comfortably with Penny cuddled into him another blanket wrapped around them both. Sheldon and Leonard wanted to watch Stardust but Howard, Penny and Raj wanted to watch night in the museum. So a compromise was made that they'd watch night in the museum first and then Stardust.

Howard kept repeating to himself it was going to be ok, it was going to work out. But he couldn't help the growing panic inside him he didn't even notice himself cuddling up closer and closer to Raj, or the way Penny was looking at them with interest and a little smile. Raj returned in hugging him tighter knowing his friend needed him right now.

After the film was over, Raj was almost asleep himself and couldn't help but blush as Howard was unaware (because he was asleep) how low his head was...let's just say it was just underneath his stomach and just above his lap. He couldn't deal with that because of...well, he wasn't ready to admit it let's just say that. Gently he carefully moved his best friends head onto his lap accidently waking him.

"Raj...?"

"Sorry um..."

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK...

"Sorry buddy...it was the door"

"Ok..." Howard blushed a little but hid it quite well behind the cover; the knocking hadn't woken up anyone else. Raj sighed in relieve when he neared the door...talk about saved by the bell. He already felt like a creep for wanted to kiss his best friend when he...shit, was he gay...Howard was just his best friend...wasn't he.

It was the police at the door, one male and one female they were very kind they woke up all the gang slowly and made all of them a cup of tea, with the help of Raj who decided distraction was the best thing for him at that moment, Howard didn't need this he was him being...all gay? Little did he know Howard was thinking the same thing?

(Thinking) "Ok. What's with me blushing and enjoying hugging my best friend...in a creepy way...as if he hadn't been enough trouble already?" Howard looked over at Raj again and blushed kicking himself "get a fucking grip Howard, you are...a ladies' man...and you so didn't want to kiss Raj when tackled you...NO! HE WASN'T GAY HE WAS A DAMN JEW!"

The police took all of Howard's information on the assholes, turned out they knew them and would soon catch them. Howard walked over to the kitchen and looked at Howard seriously

"Buddy, we need to talk."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-

Raj and Howard decided to talk in Leonard's room so they'd have more privacy...with permission of course. Howard sat at the side of the bed while Raj sat the opposite side, they were back to back ad both looking a little nervous.

"What's up Howard?"

"I wanted to apologize...well for, you know."

"No, I don't Howard, but if you're trying to apologize for you getting hurt-"

"What? No! I'm apologizing for being so...clingy and girly and stuff"

"Howard-you're not girly-you have just been attacked so it is understandable why your clingy...you have been strong for wayyy to long dude."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since we went to high school we have been the best of friends, I rarely see you cry even when the bullies put your pants on that telephone pole... (Howard tried clearing his voice to sound less embarrassed...it didn't work) you stuck up for me all the time...now it's my turn dude. I know you're hurting let me hel-

Howard turned quickly and kissed his best friend straight on his lips; Raj's eyes widened in shock for a minute but soon closed his eyes and tried to deepen the kiss. But after about a couple of seconds he pulled back.

"I'd be taking advantage of you" Raj said he looked hurt like he didn't want to stop

"What? We wasn't having sex or anything"

Raj was sad, he had loved Howard as more than a best friend for a while now, but knew he was right with doing this and with a heavy heart he explained to Howard. "If we kiss now, even if it doesn't lead anywhere I would be taking advantage because of the fact I really like you"

Howard was shocked. Not because he finally admitted he liked him but... Wait, Raj liked him back?! "But if you like me why didn't you carry on and let me pull away?"

"When you love some one...you'd follow your heart to make the person you love happy...not yourself."

"You didn't like it..." Howard turned away in shame feeling a few tears in his eyes again, Raj gasped and cupped his chin turning his friends head round with his hand.

"You kiss good...but until all this blows over, I can't do it...not until you're sure. Because if you're not we'd both be very hurt."

"Ok...that's, umm...Ok"

Raj quietly left the room and to Howard with a small smile letting him know he was o.k. and Howard did it back and nodded for the same reason.

Penny smiled again as she watched Raj exit Leonard's room. She knew something was going on between them two, the cuddling on the sofa, the protection, the body language her two best friends were in love, but they had to figure that out for themselves. Moments later Howard's came out he looked over at the cookies on the table and licked his lips. Usually Penny would fight someone arm and limb for cookies but decided to let Howard off, for now, they might make him feel better. Howard ate the cookies delicately like they were his last meal, Penny didn't like it...did he think he wouldn't eat again? No! That wasn't Howard he was just eating like that because he enjoying them...right? She decided to talk to Raj about it; Howard seemed fascinated by the cookies anyway. Raj says he knows and is a little worried himself, but neither knows if there assumptions are correct.

Meanwhile Leonard paced up and down angrily he knew the police were on the job but he wanted to kill the motherfuckers...he had never been so angry before, first Howard comes to their house and they find out he has all sorts of injuries on his body, his best friend has a damn panic attack, police had to come to his and his roommates home (he had nothing against police but didn't like the fact of what they came for) but the worst thing was they had messed with Raj and Howards soon to be relationship-NO HE WAS NOT SPYING...he just overheard while passing his room door that's all...Anyway no one messed with and got away with it, Howard was scared as hell as well and everyone knew it, everyone was scared for him it wasn't a nice feeling...

(Howard mobile phone rings)

Our whole universe was in a hot dense state, (Howard jumped and put the cookies on the table looking for his phone)

Then nearly fourteen million years ago expansion started. Wait...

The earth began to cool,

The autotrophs began to drool, (gets pissed off because he can't find his phone)

Neanderthals developed tools,

We build a wall we build the pyramids

Math, science, history, unravelling the mysteries, (Panics he can hear it but not see it his friends try looking for the phone as well in different rooms

That all started with the big bang!

Finally Howard found his phone reading the words "Ma!" on it.

"Hi, Ma you ok?"

"Hello Howard...nice hearing from you again"

The mocking voice of Jeffery the leader of the pack...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-

"What, what are you doing with my ma's phone...where is she, WHAT DID YOU DO IF HER HURT HER I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KILL YOU!" Everyone's comes out and glancing worriedly at Howard.

"Strong words for a man behind a telly phone"

"I could say the same thing."

"Yes but, I am the one with the gun to your mothers head kid."

Howard gasps and feels tears coming though his eyes but determined not to cry and satisfy this horrible human being anymore, feeling sick he answered angrily "YOU SICK SON OF BITCH, WHAT DID SHE EVER DO TO YOU...LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Leonard tried to take the phone but Howard wouldn't let him and starting pacing, he was beyond upset right now and nobody knew how to comfort him. The nasty man said something else and Howard flipped and threw the phone as the nasty man cut him off.

Kneeling on the ground in exhaustion he screamed and cried, his friends hugging him in all directions terrified he was going to hurt himself...this was the breaking point and Howard was not going to take all this very well...his friends knew it. Now was the time that all hell was going to break loose.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:- Raj's Pov

Howard lay on the couch emotionless not even blinking...he was starting to scare Sheldon who had already made him a hot beverage...marshmallows and even some ice-cream. I sat on the edge of the couch looking on the floor I had no idea what to do at all, he couldn't imagine how much pain he was in, first he was tortured by the idiots at school, then he was beaten almost to death...then to top it all of and break his best friend they hold his mother hostage...yeah it's a official he's gone way to far. He could see all his friends feelings literally he knew hell was going to break now...hell was already breaking inside Howard and unfortunately everyone could do nothing but watch it. His eyes were the worst-dark like he'd given up there was no shine or happiness inside them, just fear and signs of neglect. Sheldon didn't give up easy he was even going on "his level" of comforting him. You know the "there there" speech, looking at Penny and Leonard for reassurance and so on...Leonard was trying to calm down drinking a glass of water while Penny watched him making sure he didn't punch a hole though another wall...surprisingly enough Sheldon flinched but stayed with Howard not leaving his side, he never gave it a second glance which surprised me.

There was two much going on for all of them right now, but Howard was now broken. They'd pay for that you know, nobody messed with any of his friend's especially not his best friend.


	13. Chapter 13

Let's see if you can figure out the reasons Howard dreams this, every dream symbolizes something over stress wishing or desire or something, I always enjoy thinking of reasons my friends dream stuff if they tell me about them, but if you don't mind playing to make things more interesting, I would love to listen to your reviews. You may even have better ideas than I do! ;)-Peppybigbang

Chapter 13:- Howard's dream!

"Where am I?"

Howard stood in the middle of the city alone, it was dark and wet-as it was raining, and he was already drenched. He was still in Leonard pyjamas...did he sleep walk or something? There was literally nobody around he couldn't even hear anything and became scared and very alone. The sun was red but there was a moon at the other side of the sky-what the hell! The buildings looked like paper and were torn in places, Looking around more he saw his friends and smiled, he knew they wouldn't abandon him. Running towards them they seemed to be getting further and further away from him, panicking he ran faster and faster which made the images of his friends get smaller and further away.

"Leonard! Raj! Sheldon!?...WAIT!"

He ended up in a park like a book when you turn over a page, to his horror Jeffery and his gang came out of the shadows grinning from ear to ear; they walked slowly toward him as Howard backed up slowly scared out of his mind-what was happening were was he...were was his friends now-why was Jeffery here! GET ME OUT OF HERE! Falling backwards over a trash can he dragged himself over to the wall in a corner and wrapped his arms around his knees hiding his face. He waited for the pain but it never came, after a few minutes he found the courage to look up...a child stood over him smiling brightly and was holding out his smaller hand patiently waiting for him to take it. He looked to be eleven years old and was wearing the same clothes he had as a kid, same brown hair as well, he looked to be happy but was fighting as frown...like he used to when he was bullied then he had his mother and Raj to be with, the child was glowing a beautiful green colour...his favourite colours always been green...creepy, if Howard didn't know any better he'd say he was seeing himself when he was just a child.

"Ma says only you can chase away the monsters, you got to save her from the Jeffery, we tried not to let it bother us it didn't work. Now you got to fight to save the people you love the most."

Howard saw a bright light and walked into it, which when he opened his eyes again he was in Leonards apartment again. Safe and sound snuggled under the covers.


End file.
